Mr. Change
Plot We open on Owen, Cathy and Aspidites walking on the street. Aspidites is coiled around Owen. She turns to face Cathy. Aspidites: You’d better prepare yourself, those animals are real…..animals. Cathy laughs. Cathy: Oh, and you're different? Aspidites: Hey! I am much more mature than them. Just prepare for the worst. She slumps her head down on Owen’s shoulder. Cathy: Ok, I'll prepare myself. Owen: Eh, don't worry about it that much. The only one you should be worried about is Buggy. Zolo’s a little iffy, and Luffy is great. They reach the lake house, and see all three of them swimming in the lake. Owen: Hey guys! I'm here! They all spot Owen, and run out of the lake eagerly. Aspidites jumps off Owen in nervousness, as they all jump on top of Owen. Buggy: Yay! You're here! Luffy: We missed you! Zolo: Yeah! Owen laughs, and pushes them off of him. Owen: Ok ok guys, it's good to see you too. Luffy sees Cathy. Luffy: Hey, who's your friend? Buggy: Yeah, I've been wondering that too. Owen steps back. Owen: This, is Cathy. He motions to Cathy. Owen: Cathy, this is Zolo the Tiger, Luffy the Bullfrog, and Buggy the clown-I mean Crocodile. Luffy walks up to her, and offers to shake her hand. Luffy: Nice to meet you! She smiles and shakes his hand. Cathy: Nice to meet you too! Luffy smiles. Zolo then moves up to shake her hand. Zolo: Hi! Buggy then pushes him out of the way, and offers to shake her hand. Buggy: I should go first! Zolo and Buggy start to argue. Zolo: No, I should go first! After all, I'm the best looking! Buggy: Hah! In your dreams. You may have good looks, but I'm obviously the funniest! Zolo: I would expect that since you're named after a clown! Buggy and Zolo start fighting each other. Cathy laughs. Cathy: I guess they don't like each other? Aspidites: Obviously. Owen: So, you wanna swim? Cathy smiles at him. Cathy: Absolutely! Except I didn't bring a swimsuit. Luffy hops in the water, and splashes Cathy. Luffy: Now you don't need one! Because you're already wet! Logic. Cathy looks like she's about to get mad. Owen and Aspidites step/slither back in fear. Cathy then breaks out in a smile, and jumps in the water. She swims after Luffy. Cathy(joking): You're gonna pay for that! Owen laughs. Aspidites: She certainly is a nice girl. Owen: Yeah. We then cut to later, and all of them are out of the water, laying on the grass. Owen: Ooh! Before I forget. He opens up his bag, and pulls out a book. Everyone looks at him. Buggy: Woah, what is that? Aspidites: It's called a book you idiot. Buggy looks at her. Buggy: I know what a book is! I just can't read one…. Owen: It's not just an ordinary book. He opens the book, and it glows with a faint pink glow. Owen: Aunt Grena gave me this book. It has a variety of spells in it. She said I could use it as a failsafe for my powers. But I doubt that'll happen. It's still nice to have around though. Buggy: I wanna see! Buggy grabs the book from Owen, and looks in it. Buggy: Yep. Can't read this. Aspidites snickers. Aspidites: Of course. Suddenly, Ex’Spira bursts out of the ground. Owen is startled, and falls back. Owen: Ex’Spira? Seriously, why do you always pop out of the ground like that? Ex'Spira laughs. Ex'Spira: Scared of me? You should be. He readies an energy blast, but then Agvarok steps out of the lake. Agvarok: Not so fast Ex! I'm going to kill Owen! He rifts over next to Owen. Agate(off-screen): You're both wrong! They turn to see Agate standing on the roof. Agate: Nobody will be killing Owen today, because I will be absorb- The roof breaks and he falls down. Agate: Ah! Zolo throws his arms up in frustration. Zolo: Aw come on now! We just finished fixing it! Agate opens the door, and walks out, embarrassed. Agate: Whatever! I'll be absorbing Owen now! Aspidites, Zolo, Luffy and Cathy get ready to defend Owen. Ex’Spira: Sorry, but I'll be taking the kill today! Ex’Spira fights Zolo and Luffy, beating them easily. Agvarok: No way, I'll be killing Owen, then I'll kill you for revenge! He is about to fight Owen, but Aspidites and Cathy stand in his way. Cathy: You’ll have to go through us first! Aspidites: You better hope you're poison resistant! Agvarok laughs. Agvarok: Please. You puny punks don't stand a chance! Cathy: Puny? She steps closer to Agvarok. Cathy: I'm at least a foot taller than you. Agvarok is about to argue, but stops. Agvarok: Y-Y-Y-Yeah well...I've got two extra pairs of arms! He holds up his six arms for show. Aspidites bites one of them, disabling it. Agvarok: Hey! That’s not fair! Aspidites bites the other one, disabling that one. Aspidites: Now you only have one extra pair. Agvarok: Four is still better than two! Agvarok starts to fight off them both. Agate is left with a clear path to Owen. Agate: Looks like I caught a lucky break. Owen is about to fight back, but Agate’s eyes flash yellow, and Owen is paralyzed. Owen: D-Dang it! Agate starts to morph his arms around Owen. Owen: B-B-Buggy! Read a spell! Buggy looks at the book. Buggy: I can't! It's in some weird gibberish! Luffy looks at the book. Luffy: You're holding it upside down. Buggy realizes his mistake, and flips it. Buggy: Oh! That's where I've been going wrong. He flips through a couple pages. Buggy: This one looks good! He begins to recite the spell, as a pink light appears, and grows. He finishes the spell, and pink light engulfs the room. After a while, the light dissipates. Everyone is standing still. Agate blinks a couple times, then looks around. Agate: That's weird. I thought Agate was all over me. Owen blinks too, then looks around. Owen: And I thought I was all over Owen. Ex'Spira looks at the floor. Ex'Spira: Woah that's neat! I can float now! When did I learn how to do that? Cathy is on the ground, laying flat. Cathy: Something’s wrong. I feel a lot less long. And I feel a lot less venomous. Zolo is in the corner panicking. Zolo: Oh my god what happened? I feel so tall. And furry! And not like a woman. Zolo then sees Cathy laying on the floor. Zolo: Ah! And why am I right there? Zolo then looks at his hands. Zolo: Ah! I've become a tiger! He then looks around. Zolo: Which is weird cause I don't see Zolo. Agate and Owen then look at each other. Agate and Owen: Ah! Why do you have my body? Aspidites is trying to stand up, but can't. Aspidites: Why do I feel so short, and long at the same time? And not like me. She then sees Agvarok. Aspidites: What? How dare you copy me! She goes for an attack, but Agvarok elbows her in the face. She falls to the floor. Agvarok: Huh. This is new. He then admires his arms. Agvarok: Sweet! Buggy, check me out! He looks at Buggy, who is clutching his head and sitting on his knees. Buggy: Everything is wrong. I feel so….full of life. And why do I have such a big mouth? Ex'Spira: Hey, if you're going to talk to Buggy, talk to me! He then sees Buggy. Ex'Spira: Wow! When did I get a twin? Everyone starts bickering, except Agate. Agate tries to calm everyone down. Agate: SHUT UP!!! Everyone is startled, and looks at Agate. Zolo: What is it Agate? Agate: Who are you calling Agate? It's me, Owen! He points his thumb towards himself, then notices his hand. Agate: Woah! I AM Agate! Agvarok: Of course you are! Like how I'm Zolo. With 6 green arms….Wait a second…. Agate: Oh no. I think I know what happened. He looks at Ex’Spira. Agate: Who are you? Ex'Spira: Buggy. He looks at Buggy. Agate: And who are YOU? Buggy: Ex’Spira of course. He then looks at Agvarok. Agate: You? Agvarok: Zolo. He looks at Zolo. Agate: That makes you Agvarok, right? Zolo: No! I'm Cathy! Agate is confused. Agate: Cathy? Ok. He points to Aspidites. Agate: You? Aspidites: The great and powerful Agvarok of course. He looks at Cathy. Agate: You? Cathy: Aspidites. Agate claps his hands. Agate: Ok, this is pretty obvious. We’ve all swapped bodies. Everyone gasps in surprise. They stand in silence, before Ex'Spira breaks it. Ex'Spira: Awesome! I’ve always wanted to be a ghost. Cathy struggles to stand up. Cathy: Legs are very…. She slips, and catches herself on a wooden plank. Cathy: Hard to control.. Buggy: I can't live out my life like this! I was a ruler of an entire race, and now I'm a stupid crocodile! Agvarok scoffs. Agvarok: Wow Buggy, you must feel very stupid right now. Buggy presses his face into Agvarok’s. Buggy: I'm Ex’Spira you dimwit! Ex'Spira: Agvarok, if you're going to yell at me, do it to me! Agvarok: I'm Zolo! Ex'Spira points at Zolo. Ex'Spira: No, that's Zolo! Agvarok and Buggy facepalm. Agvarok: You are so slow to catch on. Buggy: I cannot believe I have this moron’s body. Aspidites: Wait a second! She moves her head to look at Luffy. Aspidites: What about him? They all nervously approach Luffy. Agate: Luffy? Are you feeling ok? He just looks at them. Owen: Do you think he swapped with a bird? Zolo: Or an ant maybe. Luffy hasn't blinked or said a word yet. Cathy: Maybe since there was no one to swap him with, his mind isn't there! Everyone starts talking, when Luffy starts laughing. Luffy: Ah I’m just messing with you guys. I'm still me! They sigh in relief. Agate: Well, that's good at least. He starts to walk where the book is, but walks straight into a tree, and falls down. Agate: Ow…. Cathy steadily walks over to him. Cathy: You're Owen right? Agate: Yeah...Thanks Aspidites. She helps him up. Agate: Man, seeing out of 5 eyes is hard! Cathy: Try having legs for the first time. Owen is looking at the lake, thinking. Owen: Man. My life goal has been to absorb someone, but now I'm in said person’s body. So does that technically mean I did it? Agate walks over to Owen. Agate: Man, seeing myself is so weird. Owen: Same. Not being in my body is weird. I can't absorb people, I can't fire eye beams anymore, or paralyze someone. Agate then smiles. Owen: What are you doing? Agate’s eyes flash yellow, and Owen is paralyzed. Owen: Gah! What are you- Agate starts to absorb Owen. Agate: Payback time…. Agate absorbs Owen. Agate grows a foot taller. Agate: Ok, this is kind of like my regular body! But it doesn't really feel right keeping him trapped. Agate pulls Owen out of his body. Owen gets up. Owen: Ok, I never realized how weird that is. I am so sorry. Agate: It's ok, it does kind of feel good absorbing you. Aspidites in on the ground, freaking out. Aspidites: Someone needs to change me back right now! I can't live like this! I mean, what are my weapons? I can't make rifts anymore, or clone myself…. Agvarok: Woah woah woah. You can clone yourself? Aspidites: Yes, yes I can. Agvarok clones himself into 3 copies. All Agvarok: Wow! Cloning is fun! Buggy is sitting on the floor, thinking. Buggy: This is all wrong. I can't be a stupid crocodile forever! CHANGE ME BACK! Ex'Spira floats up to Buggy. Ex'Spira: Hey, couldn't I just possess you, and then get my body back? Buggy: I mean, in theory you could do that. But my possession is different from other Ectonurites’ possession. Ex'Spira: Like how different? Buggy: When I possess someone, my body fuses with there's, and we become a tall person, with abilities of both me and said person. Possessing me would be pointless. Ex’Spira: Huh. He floats away. Zolo is looking at his body. Zolo: Man, this is so wrong! I'm in a boy’s body! And I'm a girl! Aspidites slithers over to him. Aspidites: Well I was an amazing alien with six arms, awesome powers and a great personality! Now I have none of those!!! Cathy steps on her head. Cathy: Hey! You'd better take good care of my body! And stop insulting me! Luffy is sitting on the side, observing with a big smile on his face. Luffy: Man, this sure beats TV! Agate tries to walk, but walks into another tree, and falls down. Agate: Oww. Luffy, can you pass me the book? Luffy picks up the book with his tongue, and tosses it to Agate. Agate: Thank you. Ok everybody, let's go inside the house so we can talk in a normal space! They walk inside the house. Agate: Ok, good. Now I'm going to start reading. Agate then picks up the book, and starts reading it. Everyone looks at him. Aspidites: Come on! I don't want to be in this body for long! Agate: Hm. But this is kind of weird. The spell did a swap between me and Agate, and Buggy and Ex'Spira, but everyone else just went all over the place! Buggy: We know that! Just fix it already! Agate: Ok ok, geez. He flips through the pages. Agate: Ok, that spell switched our bodies, and to fix it…. Agate flips through the pages even more, then starts backtracking. Agate: Um, I don't appear to be seeing a solution. After the change spell, it just moves on to other types of spells. Buggy: What? That's stupid! He jumps at Agate, and tackles him to the ground. Agate: Ow! What was that for? Buggy: I tried to possess you...but I forgot I couldn't….Change me back please!!!! Agate pushes Buggy off of him, and stands up, continuing to read. Agate: Sorry, I don't see anything. Aspidites: Well there has to be something! Bring it to your idiotic aunt! Maybe SHE can fix this! Agvarok looks at him. Agvarok: Idiotic? Aspidites: She gave him the book, thus she is idiotic! Agate: That’s actually a good idea. Luffy? Luffy grabs the book with his tongue. Luffy: Got it. He hops out of the door. Zolo: He better come back fast...This is so freaky! Buggy: Tell me about it. We cut to Luffy hopping down the street. Luffy: Aw man, I forgot to ask Owen where she lived! He stops in the middle of the street, and starts to think. Luffy: Let’s see, I could go to Owen’s house and ask Sarth where it was… A big truck starts to come down the street. Luffy: But if I told Sarth, then he’d probably want to help, and he'd probably mess it up. The truck gets closer and is about to hit Luffy. Luffy: But then again, he might NOT mess it up. You can never tell with him. The truck gets closer. Luffy: Maybe I should sit here and think about it some more. He starts to think, as the truck gets closer and closer. Right when it is about to hit him, Luffy is pulled aside by a mana ball. He looks around, and then sees Grena, hovering there. Luffy: Oh, Grena! What a coincidence, I was just looking for you! Grena: I know. So, what do you need my help with? Luffy grabs the book off of his back. Luffy: So, this book you gave Owen. He read a spell, and- Grena: No no no! Don't tell me, I love guessing! Let me guess, he accidentally froze someone in time? Or he resurrected a dead person? Luffy: Ehhh, no. We transition to Luffy and Grena inside the lake house, watching everyone bicker. Grena: Oh, body swap. I was not expecting this. They all look at her. Agate: Oh good, Aunt Grena is here! They are all about to run up to her, before she pushes them away with a magic barrier. Grena: One at a time please! We cut to later, and Grena is skimming through the book. Grena: There usually is a reverse spell for these kinds of things. I don't understand why this one would be an exception. Agvarok is laying down on the side. Agvarok: Why don't you just read it backwards? Maybe that'll fix it. They all look at him. Agate: Hey, that actually sounds like a solid idea! Agvarok is surprised. Agvarok: Really? I was just saying that… Buggy: Seriously? Backwards? That's the best you can do? Zolo stands tall. Zolo: I’d say it's worth a shot. Aspidites: Anything to get me out of this horrific body…. Cathy stomps on her tail. She yelps, and slithers away. Owen: Wait, but what if the spell doesn't work right? What if we all go flying into other people’s bodies? They all start to fantasize. Agate: Oh no, I couldn't be in Cathy’s body. That would be HORRIBLE! Zolo steps up to him, and gives him a smug look. Zolo: Well what's wrong with my body? Agate is embarrassed. Agate: W-Well…..You know… Zolo: No. I don't know. Tell me. Agate: Well, you're a girl, I'm a boy, and I….. Zolo: Well I'm in a boy's body, and you don't see me complaining. Luffy raises his finger to make a point. Luffy: Actually you did complain- Zolo claws his face. Luffy steps back. Zolo: Shut it. Luffy: Yes sir. (He realizes his mistake) M-Ma’am!! Buggy and Ex'Spira fantasize. Buggy: Oh no, this body is bad, but the bullfrog would be horrific! Ex'Spira: I think any body I go into will be great! Ooh, especially Aspidites’ body... He starts to snicker, before Cathy socks him in the face. Cathy: I would murder you if you weren't already dead right now. Buggy: Erm, actually Ectonurites are not dead, per se. Not by human standards. We are technically- Cathy and Zolo: Nobody asked you! Grena cuts them all off. Grena: Be quiet! They all stop. Grena: It's our only option, so suck it up and get it over with! She calms down, and takes a deep breath. Grena: I’m sorry, I'm not usually that tense. Let's just do this. Grena opens the spell book, and starts reading the spell backwards. Everyone starts radiating pink energy, and when she finishes the spell, the whole room flashes pink. When the light clears, everyone is in their same spot. Owen looks at himself. Owen: Two arms...Two eyes...Yes! I'm back! Agate looks at himself. Agate: I feel normal again. Let me check. Agate blinks a few times, then morphs his hand around. Agate: Five eyes, morphing body…..I'm normal! Owen and Agate surround Grena. Owen: Thanks Aunt Grena! Agate: Yeah, thanks Mrs. Grena! Luffy: Why are you talking to me like I'm over there? They turn to see Luffy. Luffy: Cause I’m right here. Owen and Agate: Oh no…. They turn to Grena, who looks happy. Grena: Wow Owen, when did I get taller than you? Agate and Owen start fearing the worst. Owen: Who else?...... Aspidites is panicking on the ground. Aspidites: Aw this is just great! First I was in Zolo, now Aspidites! Buggy and Zolo are glaring at each other. Buggy and Zolo: Hey man, why are you looking like me? Cathy is on the ground, with a despairing aura around her. Cathy: Oh lord, this is WORSE than the Crocodile! We then see Ex'Spira, looking at himself. Ex'Spira: Of course it had to be Ex. Why not…. Everyone(except Owen and Agate) starts babbling. Owen and Agate start to creep toward the door. Agate: Owen, I don't really want to absorb you anymore today. Owen: And I don't want to fight you. Wanna get a burger? Agate: Sounds good. They both bolt out the door. Episode Ends Characters *Owen Barum *Cathy Fisher *Aspidites *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Grena Villains *Ex'Spira *Agvarok *Agate Allusions * Some aspects of this episode are a reference to the Fairy Tail episode 'Changeling.' * Owen and Zolo reference One Piece when discussing Buggy's name. Trivia *Agvarok mentions ruling an entire race(most likely the Dimaserrans). **He was most likely lying. Category:Episodes